megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Cockatrice
Cockatrice is a demon in the series. History The cockatrice was first depicted in the twelfth century in Pliny's Natural History and became a popular figure in Elizabethan poetry. It appears as a large rooster with a reptilian tail very similar to the basilisk, however the cockatrice had wings and can usually fly. It is born when an egg laid by a cock (male chicken) is incubated by a snake or toad. In a similar way to its cousin the basilisk, the cockatrice has the ability to turn a person to stone or kill them by looking at them, although it is sometimes by touching them or breathing on them. The cockatrice is hard to kill, one of the only certain ways to kill it is to have it look at its own reflection. Although it will also die if it hears a rooster crow, the cockatrice's ability to petrify those that look at it will remain in a similar way to Medusa. According to the folklore of Wherwell in England, a cockatrice once terrorized the village until they managed to trap the beast in the dungeons beneath Wherwell Priory. Land was offered to the man who could slay the beast, and many tried and failed until a man named Green offered to try. Green lowered a mirror into the dungeon and the cockatrice exhausted itself battling its own reflection, at which point Green attacked and killed it. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Kaijuu Race *Megami Tensei II: Wilder Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Kaijuu Race (''MT) / Wilder Race (MTII) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Drake Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Drake Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Drake Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Drake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Evil Dragon Race *Last Bible, as '''Ctrise' in Revelations: The Demon Slayer *''Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Snake Race *Ronde: Drake Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Drake Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Drake Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: World Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: World Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Draco Race *Devil Children White Book: Draco Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Dragon Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Draco Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Dragon Class *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Dragon Class Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Cockatrice can be contracted with on Nakano and Ueno field. Negotiating with the inexperienced variant that spawns on Ueno field has a chance of giving the player the item necessary to summon the field boss Merciless Queen Hecate. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Kokatris, he has the power Survival. Kokatris can perform the combo Twin Vise with Rune Cat or Kaos Cat. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Last Bible ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' PS1= |-| PSP= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Category:European Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Ronde Demons